Things yet to be lost
by Judgement Mathew
Summary: A pain for a thing that has yet to be lost
1. Default Chapter

Dear readers I'm sorry I have not recently updated any of my stories, but to make up for it im putting up this poem of Missing things that are not yet lost as Emotions for Raven or love for Starfire and Robin its going to happen but it wont last so you miss it before it happens.

Grasped cold feelings like a shimmering hope  
This pain I can not cope

Ill bath my self in certainty found  
Never by my hate was it bound

Ill put my senses in it as if it were real  
Only then can I feel  
This cold swirling reality's appeal

Hear my plea angels of my soul  
Can happiness not be for me to know?

The nails that are driven into my skin  
Are certainly not for my sin

Now ill sit and scream  
Of love and happy things

In hopes that reality will bend  
And then my heart can mend.

Long has my blood poured free.  
Will I bleed for eternity?


	2. Dream Love

This poem is a poem I put on fictionpress but I really wrote it for my story Fade to Black so enjoy. Btw I extended it for you who have already read it

Angel of mine garbed in white

Must you haunt me every night

Singing haunting melody

Telling of you coming to me

Your eye's bore into my torn soul

Creating nothing but making a dark hole

Precious Jewel of dreams delight

Tis the key of dimension flight

I will tell you the secret art

The jewel is my bleeding heart

Ill take my knife and pluck it out

Then in my land of dreams

I shall love you evermore.

With are entwined souls

A tower of purity to fill that hole

That was my heart.


	3. Happy Day

Things were going to be good today

Going to see a happy face there is no dismay

Then something else shadowed your light

Making your effort seem like a plight

Nothing new to me or you

Still hell dosnt seem like it could be true.

But then again does this life seem like a story book

Maybe one full of hate where your heart is on a hook

Im so upset

Im dieing of regret

Then I see that you still don't hate me

And I wish I could see

Past the haze of what we call life.

Then you walked away

I guese no happiness today


	4. Dear Child

Dear Child

Pounding headache Flashing

Flashing Light

Ritual at Lunch Break

Next stop childs plight

Dear Child

Things aren't what they use to be

Hate is born

Twisting into eternity

Angels torn by a devils horn

Dear Child

Where has innocence gone

Hate is bred

In child spawn

Or is it your PARENTS evil deed

Dear Child not your fault

That your sitting on this street

Flashing lights followed by this headache

Wont let you get to your feet

But you this time your ritual did take

Away everything

Your friends body by a lake

Twisted turning in this dream

Well it wasn't your fault


	5. Dreams seen

Good day loyal reviewers and not so loyal reviewers you may be wondering what my poems have to do with teen titans I have to say that they are the feelings tied to my life that are awoken by seeing teen titans because of events happening then etcetera.

A waking dream

A fading haze

What I say

Will never cease to amaze

The thinking mind

A world of dreams its all mine

To Twist and change

To re arrange

This fading swimming memory

Seeing through your eyes was new to me

Don't like it here

You don't understand me

Your anchored by the chains of reality.

Stuck in a god damn world of cruelty.

Nothing new to you

To be so god damn blue

A monolith of hate

To sate

The appetite of a god you never knew

Is this all true

No worries now

Its time to see

You're in my reality

No more pain that's yours

Now your pain is the victim's

Of a fleeing lie

But hell it's just fine

In your own beautiful hell created by your mind


	6. Three

Hold my hand and count to three 

Then open your eyes and begin to see.

That you love me

Maybe it's a reality

Maybe it's a fallacy

Or maybe it's a damned illusion

That has no solution

Or maybe it's just me?

Four……

Can we hold hands and sing

Or are you still counting

Was it that hard to see?

Dare I say, past the veil of reality?

To be so over used and trite

But it ain't so bad when you know I'm right.

Five six seven

Let's go to heaven

But, I still can't see

Why you're not counting with me

Or why your pulse is fading

Are my words, that degrading?

Just because of one little lie

My little bird can't fly

Stuck in chains

Stuck with the unholy remains

Of my soul

Eight nine ten

Are we Dead?


End file.
